big time pleasure chapter 1(big time rush)
by ily5364
Summary: in this story Carlos has the time of his life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Big time rush **_

**Authors note: this story contains some content not suitable for children.**

**Summary: Carlos gets a special birthday surprise.**

Today was Carlos' birthday and he was going on a date with the blonde Jennifer tonight. He was picturing what it would be like when he looked at the clock and saw that there was only thirty minutes to his date. He got up and decided to go get ready for his date tonight. He was putting on his shirt when he heard the door bell ring. He went to go answer, when he answered the door it was Jo. She looked at him and said happy birthday. She then asked if he knew where Kendall was because she has a surprise for him. He answered no sorry he had not seen him all day long.

Carlos was on his date with the blonde Jennifer. She had to get up to go to the restroom but before she left she kissed him and whispered in his ear that she has a special surprise for him when they are done with dinner. When she came back she sat down but right as she sat down Carlos caught a quick glimpse of her green underwear. He instantly got a boner. The blonde Jennifer pretended not to notice that he had a boner … but she really did notice and it was making her get wet just knowing that she had turned him on.

Carlos and Jennifer got to Carlos' room and by the time they got there Carlos' cock was throbbing and Jennifer was dripping wet. Carlos pulled Jennifer on top of him and he started to touch her. He noticed that Jennifer was really wet so he slowly took off her panties. She started to help him then she pulled off his shirt and unzips his pants. She sat up and started to give him a lap dance. He needs to feel his dick inside her wet pussy. So he pulled out his dick and shoved it into her pussy. She moaned loudly and he went faster and faster. He could feel her pussy start to twitch and knew she was going to have an orgasm. He was getting close as well but he wanted to last as long as possible so he quit going so fast. He took his dick out and she moaned because she still wanted it in there.

He then moved his dick and turned her around and sat her on his face and began to eat her out. She was moaning loudly. She then had her second orgasm for the night. He then had settled down and moved her mouth down toward his dick and had his suck on it. She first licked around the head then up and down the shaft. Then she stuck his whole dick in her mouth. He was moaning really loud and knew he was going to cum and he took her mouth off of his dick flipped her around and stuck his dick into her ass. She grunts as she had never had a dick put in her ass before. He then started to pump his dick faster and faster. He with no warning came in her ass.

**Authors note: I hope you liked this chapter will write more soon and please let me know what you think this was my first story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Big time rush _**

**Today jo finally found Kendall and he asked whats up that he heard from carols that she had a surprise for him. So she said yea and handed him a card and walked away. Kendall opened the card and saw a piece of paper fell out. It said, "Happy universe use this certificate any time. Good for five times. In parentheses he noticed it said sex card."  
** **Kendall went to his room and he opened the card again and he looked at the card over and over thinking and thinking. Should he should he not? His thoughts were back and forth. So he decided to take a walk a keep thinking. He ran into the blonde Jennifer and she said, "Why so sad Kendall be happy today is a great day" she then walked away. Kendall finally started walking back to his room when he got there he walked into his room and Jo was lying on his bed….  
what was Jo doing here? Who let her in? Why did she give me the card? He decided that it's best to start with small talk so he said' "hi. How are you?" jo then replied, "good just really horny." Kendall got this worried look on his face he didn't know how to do this he had barley started masturbating two months ago. He then looked jo in the eyes and said, "really how can I help?" jo then looked at him and said, "get your sexy ass over here and fuck me."  
Kendall went and started to lay by her. She could tell he hadn't done this before so she pushed him down onto the bed and sat on top of him. He could feel his dick growing as she did that. Jo knew what was happening and couldn't decide whether to keep going or not. She then started moving her hips in circles and striping sexily. Kendall was getting harder and harder by the second.  
Soon Jo was down just to panties and her bra. Kendall put his hands on her bra and started to rub them. She bent down and started to kiss his neck. Kendall then started to unhook her bra. Her bra came off within seconds. Jo was getting really wet. Kendall could feel her wetness against his leg every time she would grind on him. Kendall couldn't take it anymore. He needed some of that tight teen pussy. Jo started to pinch and rub her nipples while Kendall started taking off her panties. Jo then pushed Kendall aside as he put on a condom. She layer down and spread her legs Kendall noticed what she was doing. Once he had the condom on he put his face in between her legs and started to lick her pussy. Jo was arching her back and moaning very loudly. Kendall then stuck his tongue in as deep as it would go and moved it around in circles. Jo was almost about cum and he stopped. She moaned. Kendall placed his dick at her entrance. She was preparing herself to lose her virginity. Kendall pushed his head in and out then pushed out the rest of his dick in and she moaned in pain. He then decided to go faster. He would go faster and faster. Soon Jo came all over his dick. He couldn't take it anymore and he came as well. Jo and him just layer there and fell asleep after. They were sound asleep both still naked… and Mrs. Knight walked in. she started to yell and Kendall woke up and realized what had happened ….**


End file.
